Antibodies to the CD3 epsilon signaling molecule of the T-cell receptor complex have proven to be useful as immunosuppressants and in the treatment of autoimmune disorders. Thus, improved methods of preparing anti-CD3 antibodies, methods of purifying anti-CD3 antibodies and pharmaceutical formulations containing anti-CD3 antibodies would be useful.